


Does It Hurt, Still?

by moritzofsuburbia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Amnesia, Possession, Rating will change, Tags will be added, angel leo, description of injury, fallen angel AU, human n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moritzofsuburbia/pseuds/moritzofsuburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When this shy boy popped up in Hakyeon's life, he didn't expect him to become so important to him so quickly. Then again, he didn't expect him to be a fallen angel either, but sometimes you just have to go along with things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You do realize I’ve been telling you the truth, right?”

“Well, yes, you’ve made that clear. I’ll be back soon, do you want anything from the grocery store?”

“Hakyeon, this could get bad. You’re in a lot of danger, and I don’t know how long it will be before we have to start worrying about the possibilities of--”

“You said you’d protect me, right?” Hakyeon only took glances at Leo while making his way across the room, pulling a coat from the closet. The Seoul winter wasn’t pleasant, but it was endurable for a five minute walk to the nearby store. “Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“Well, yes…” Leo let out a flustered sigh. How long was it going to take N to fully grasp the severity of the situation? For the mortal, it remained a hazy reality. It was simple for N to say  _ okay, you’re a fallen angel and there are a bunch of these other fallen angels that want to possess me, that’s fine, _ but it was a different matter altogether to acknowledge that it was real. The way that going to the grocery store was real. Just like N was entirely aware of the fact that he would soon leave the house and be on his way to the store, Leo was entirely aware of the fact that very bad things were about to happen to both of them. But N’s reality was limited to the truth that he knew. As of yet it had not extended to include what Leo knew to be reality, no matter how many times the boy insisted that he believed what he said. Whatever-- Leo supposed that going to the grocery store was a much more everyday thing for a human than whatever this event was, anyway. “I want to protect you, but there’s only so much I can do.”

“How are these other angels so different from you? You’re fallen, so are they, what harm can they really attempt that we wouldn’t be able to fight off?” Shrugging the coat over his shoulders, Hakyeon crossed the room again so he was at Leo’s side. Tentatively, he tilted his head up to place a little kiss on the former angel’s cheek, soft and innocent and everything that Leo wished they could have been.

Hakyeon smirked a bit to notice the red in Leo’s cheeks caused by the light kiss. “Now, do you want anything from the grocery store?”

A few seconds passed, the red in Leo’s cheeks not fading. “What is a grocery store?”

Hakyeon’s eyes brightened with amusement. “It's the place where I buy our orange juice.”

“In that case, while you’re out, could you pick up some more of that?”


	2. Three months earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to mention the fact that this fic has nothing to do with my own religious beliefs or opinions, I'm just writing for the fun of it. Enjoy the angst!

Maybe the first thing he noticed should have been a bit more profound, or immediate to the critical situation he was in. Something a bit more interesting than _wow, pavement sure is hard._

In any case, the next thing the angel noticed was the searing pain in his back. He had thought it might numb a bit after the initial injury, stupidly. A ridiculous thing to hope for when one considered the way his wings had been brutally torn from his body. Surely one could hope for a speedy recovery from a scrape like that, right?

The searing white pain soon turned red, less like the slice of a knife and more like having been dipped into a volcano, that kind of heat. He could almost imagine little volcanoes bubbling up in the gashes on his back, natural disasters spewing his blood like molten lava and spilling it onto his skin for the heat to spread.

Wait. He wasn’t exactly imagining that part. Scrambling to move through the pain, he turned himself onto his stomach, finally seeing the pool of blood that was rapidly growing underneath him.

Shit. Shit shit _shit_.

Taking deep breaths proved to be nearly impossible. Each inhale was shaky and ragged, and each exhale wrung a sob from his tortured frame. He could feel the wounds stitching themselves up, the process slow and arduous because it was so hard to keep his exhausted mind focused on the healing. His mind seemed like it would much prefer unravelling into madness, but at least part of him was making a conscious effort to keep that from happening. Slow, slow stitches, the skin pulling itself back together, but it wouldn’t be nearly the same. You don’t get your wings ripped out, snapping their bones apart from the rest of your back, leaving wide-open gashes where the things used to be, and not have some sort of scar after that. He knew full well that it was a pair of scars that would last him the rest of his life, however long this life might last. Maybe when he was finally able to stand on his own two feet, he’d walk out into the street and immediately be struck by a car, like so many humans were each year. No way of knowing.

But eventually, trembling, he did bring himself to his feet. The skin on his back felt strange as it shifted with the movement. Oh, right, the blood it was coated in was beginning to congeal. Was that what blood of this amount really felt like on the outside of your body? He swayed a bit, thinking about it, but at least he had the sense to prop himself against the nearest wall before passing out from blood loss.

Where was this wall, anyway? Where was he? If God had been merciful, He would have cast the disobedient angel somewhere in the vicinity of Seoul, but then again, if God were really merciful He wouldn’t have cast him out of heaven at all.

It was a cruel thought, perhaps, but the pain he was feeling made it a little difficult to feel guilty for the blasphemy.

And so, unsteady hand against the wall of the building, he took a hesitant step. And another. And another. Okay, so the first and most immediate task ahead of him was to confirm his location, but that task was interrupted by another sudden realization: he could not remember his own name.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize this first chapter doesn't give much insight, but I'm posting it to motivate myself to keep going with writing this au. I've got bits of other chapters written here and there, and a pretty good idea of where this is going to go, so I hope you enjoy it! Just a warning, this will turn a bit dark and the rating will go up, but I'll be sure to adjust it as I update.


End file.
